


I'm Here, Haru

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: “It’s okay, Haru-chan,” Makoto said softly, “I’m here. I’m here.” He bent to kiss the top of Haru’s head before he quieted again, continuing his caresses while occasionally whispering his words of reassurance:I’m here.A short drabble where Haru has a nightmare and Makoto comforts him-because I needed some Makoharu cuddles in my life, and I hope you do too.





	I'm Here, Haru

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It’s…a bit tough right now. So I just wanted to write some quick Makoharu cuddles to help myself start to heal, and hopefully they can help you too.

Haru’s eyes shot open in the darkness, his breathing labored. He was disoriented, and his heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest. He just had a nightmare; that was all he could remember. Before he could reacclimate to his surroundings and try to calm down, he realized there was a strong force pulling on his stomach from behind. He jumped badly before his mind could catch up—the force was an arm, pulling him tightly against a solid chest. Haru immediately relaxed again. Of course it was Makoto.

Haru tried to take in a deep breath. This was stupid; he just needed to pull himself together. He kept staring out into the darkness, trying to catch his breath; it wasn’t working very well. After a few moments, he felt Makoto start to shift behind him. Apparently his startled movement had woken him up.

“Haru?” Makoto questioned groggily, his voice thick with sleep. “You alright?” Makoto looked down and saw that Haru was visibly shaking, just the tiniest bit. Makoto came fully awake the next instant, shifting to slip his other arm underneath Haru to pull him even closer. “Haru, what’s wrong?”

Haru shifted in Makoto’s arms, turning around so he could face him. Makoto responded in kind by switching his hold so that he fully enveloped Haru in his embrace, enabling Haru to burrow securely into his chest under the canopy of his arms.

“I-I had a nightmare,” Haru said with only the slightest catch in his voice, “I’m fine.” Despite his words, both hands gripped the front of Makoto’s shirt, holding on tight.

Makoto (obviously) wasn’t convinced. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. One hand gently slid up Haru’s back, and he started to stroke Haru’s hair, trying to relax him with slow, even strokes.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Haru replied, “I don’t remember any of it.” Although Haru couldn’t see it, Makoto nodded in reply, and simply continued his rhythmic stroking of Haru’s hair.

After several minutes, Haru finally spoke again. “I do remember…being afraid. But that’s it,” Haru explained honestly, and Makoto’s hand moved to Haru’s back again, soothingly running his fingers up and down, up and down.

“It’s okay, Haru-chan,” Makoto said softly, “I’m here. I’m here.” He bent to kiss the top of Haru’s head before he quieted again, continuing his caresses while occasionally whispering his words of reassurance: _I’m here._

Haru couldn’t even bring himself to chastise Makoto for his use of the nickname. All he could do was hold on to Makoto’s shirt, accepting his touch while his body slowly calmed down. He breathed in deeply, allowing himself to be comforted by Makoto’s familiar scent. Ever so slowly, his heart stopped racing, and his mind and body eventually let go of the last vestiges of the dream. When he felt calm enough, Haru slid his arms around Makoto’s back, snuggling his cheek into Makoto’s warm chest.

Only Makoto ever saw him like this. Whenever Haru felt weak and vulnerable, he tried to hide it. Even when he was little he had tried to hide it. But Makoto could always tell. He’d come close and hold his hand, or put an arm around his shoulder without a word. At first Haru had hated that he was so easy to read, but before long he realized that he was secretly grateful for Makoto’s encouraging touch, his gestures of support and love. So eventually, Haru let his walls come completely down—around Makoto only. And whenever he was truly scared, or when he _really_ needed someone, Makoto was always there. And he always would be, no matter what.

Haru felt his heart grow full as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. “Makoto, I…” I appreciate you? I’m grateful for you? Neither of those demonstrated Haru’s feelings, not by a long shot. Although Haru _still_ felt like they weren’t enough, he settled on the words that meant the most. “I love you, Makoto,” he said quietly, slightly nuzzling Makoto’s chest for emphasis.

Makoto stopped his soothing caresses on his back, arms settling once more as he held Haru close. “I love you too, Haru.” He bent to kiss the top of Haru’s head again, but instead Haru pulled back from his chest, angling his chin enough so that he could meet Makoto’s lips for a tender kiss. Even Makoto’s lips were comforting to him—the soft, gentle press of his lips further emphasized that he was there…and he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Haru broke the kiss first, and Makoto gave him a warm, loving smile. “Do you feel a little better?” he asked, and Haru nodded, reaching up for one more quick kiss before he settled back against Makoto’s chest.

“Don’t let go of me,” Haru muttered softly, almost too quietly to be heard.

But Makoto, of course, heard him, and squeezed him once for emphasis. “Don’t worry, I won’t,” he said seriously.

And he didn’t; he held him all night.

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are difficult times ahead; I keep praying for the poor families of the injured and the lost. I hope some cuddles and fluff can bring some good around; the creators would want us to enjoy their characters, to enjoy their world they’ve created, and that’s what I intend to do.
> 
> …but first, an _I’m Here, Makoto_ will be coming soon lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
